


It All Trickles Down to Chocolate

by Luspiel



Series: Rune Factory Remixes [1]
Category: Rune Factory 3: A Fantasy Harvest Moon
Genre: Don’t Judge Me, F/M, Fem Micah, Fluff, I’m correcting an injustice, One Shot, Rune Factory 3 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23876437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luspiel/pseuds/Luspiel
Summary: Micah and Rusk have a cute little baking date, but will everything go awry?
Relationships: Micah/Rusk (Rune Factory)
Series: Rune Factory Remixes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720750
Kudos: 5





	It All Trickles Down to Chocolate

It was really inescapable, what with being friends with Rusk and all. Some type of cooking session was bound to occur especially now that Micah had acquired all the cooking appliances from Blaise’s bistro. Sometimes Micah truly enjoyed being one of the few people in Sharance who could cook slightly better than average.

She always found when Rusk unexpectedly turned up at her house to be a pleasant surprise. Usually he came by just to talk which somehow always veered to either vegetables or some other kind of food. Rusk had brought something with him though, in his hands was a couple of bars of chocolate and a recipe book.

“Hello, what’s all that for?” 

He smiled, “‘Ello, I was wondering if you were free. I kind of have a recipe I wanted to try with you,” he paused and looked sheepish, “There’s not really anyone else I can ask.”

In truth Micah had just been about to head out and deal with a problem for Daria. The local spiders had started webbing up all her statues and it was a real mess down in Privera Forest. But....with Rusk looking at her with those cerulean blue eyes she supposed the forest could stand to wait another day. 

“Sure, what did you have in mind,” she replied pleasantly. 

Rusk hummed, happily setting down his supplies and flipping the cookbook open to a dog-eared page. Micah inwardly cringed at the sight in honor of Ondorus. Perhaps the fact that the book was obviously well-read could make up for such an oversight. 

“I wanted to try out a lava cake,” Rusk said flippantly.

Micah crossed the room to peer over his shoulder. Maybe she was pushing it, but Rusk seemed way too engrossed in the book to care. “That sounds interesting! What exactly makes it volcanic though?”

He smirked before pointing to a picture of a chocolatey cake, “Liquid chocolate gushes out when you cut into it.”

Micah gasped in surprise, “Cool!” It looked really yummy and also like something Rusk would eat everyday if Blaise let him. She wasn’t too sure if she should be indulging him like this, but the cake did look pretty awesome.

They took out the mixing bowls and set aside what we would need: eggs, flour, and of course, chocolate! Rusk got to mixing while she greased the little bowls the cake would cook in. 

“Hey, what are these little bowl things called again?” Micah inquired with a tip of the head.

“Uhm, bowls, why?” Rusk chuckles not breaking concentration as he double boiled chocolate. 

She frowned in frustration. Was it Ramses? Rolleything? “No, I’m serious; they have a specific name, and I know it starts with an ‘R.’”

Rusk glanced over briefly at her before his eyes flicked down to the annoying little bowl thing. “It’s called a ramekin. People use it for soufflés and stuff.”

“For a moment there you sounded really knowledgeable, and then you tacked on the word ’stuff,’” she chided teasingly.

Rusk smiled at Micah amusedly, “You can mix the eggs if you’re really that bored. There’s no need to take it out on me.”

She slid away from the oven and closer to his side of the kitchen. The cookbook said to whisk the eggs and sweet powder until they become foamy. Micah didn’t think that she had ever seen eggs become foamy but got to whisking anyway. Five minutes later and the eggs simply resembled a more homogenous pile of yellow goop. Were those a few bubbles at the top though? She kept on whisking and whisking until her arms got tired and she had to take a break.

When she turned her head, she saw Rusk smiling at her. He placed a hand on her shoulder, “I think they’ve had enough, Micah.” 

She remembered his previous admonishment about anger management and soon her face took on a very delicate shade of pink. “ I—I wasn’t,” she stumbled for a response, “Eggs don’t foam! It’s the cookbooks fault not mine.”

Rusk laughed, his eyes scrunching at the corners like his dad’s did. He didn’t really look like Blaise and neither did Colette. Micah wondered how his mom must have looked; she was probably beautiful. 

She played off the resulting blush as anger and poured the chocolate into the eggs. It was maybe a minute and thirty seconds in when she realized that that was not how food should look. Micah was frantically stirring hoping to get rid of the lumps, but they were here to stay. 

“Rusk,” she called with a tremble, “look at this.” She shoved the mixing bowl into his face and he peered into it. “Look at it. That’s not how food should look. I don’t know what possessed you to make this cursed cake, but that is not edible,” her voice could barely hold up with the force of laughter.

Rusk looked up at her face fit to blow and solemnly said, “Never have I ever failed so hard at making a dessert.” They held each other’s gaze for a moment and then another before bursting into peals of laughter. 

It wasn’t exactly funny as they had wasted perfectly good ingredients and time, but the fact that it just looked so bad. The chocolate and eggs made this off-brown colour that looked like greyish dirt and the mixture was full of lumps. Micah was on the floor crying and laughing at the same time. Rusk was doubled over by the counter laughing all the more because of the blonde slapping the floor in an effort to gain an ounce of self-control. There would be no feast today only laugh-crying.

Finally, Micah got off the floor and Rusk decided that they should see this through to the end. He mixed in the floor while Micah made side commentary.

“No, no don’t do it!” here her voice cracks with stifled laughter, “Rusk, look at it! Flour is not going to save this. Rusk, no! No—“ she couldn’t continue and broke down again. Rusk had a permanent smile plastered to his face, it was almost fiendish as he stirred the blob around in its bowl. He looked over at the girl leaning against her counter trying to catch a breath as tears roll down her cheeks. It was rare to catch Micah being so silly. Usually she was level-headed, and it seemed as though that while the townspeople of Sharance had more _unique _personalities she was more reserved. He was glad to see her letting loose and felt lucky that she felt comfortable enough to do so around him.__

__Rusk scooped the batter—if it could be called that—into the ramekins and added some bar chocolate to the middle before covering that too with gloppy stuff. He popped them into the oven and sat down at the kitchen table Hazel had refurbished for Micah. He thought it odd how before this house didn’t even have a suitable table to eat on._ _

__“I think I know what happened.” It seems like Micah had finally begun to sober up, but Rusk was sure that one mention of what was currently in her oven and she would blow. “It says here to slowly add in the chocolate to the eggs. I think I might’ve scrambled our eggs.” She made a face, “Yeah, that sounds weird, forget I said anything.”_ _

__“It kind of sounds like a euphemism for a badly executed plan,” Rusk helpfully supplies._ _

__See this is why Micah liked Rusk, he was so pure of mind. She quickly suppressed the thoughts of Beach Day to hold onto such a thought for a while longer. “The cookbook said that they only needed eight to ten minutes. Do you think we should check it?”_ _

__“Let’s let it bake for the full ten. I’d much rather talk with you,” Rusk says genially. All his words seemed to be picked out with a careless smile. It was almost as he had no idea how much those silly little words meant to Micah._ _

__“Okay,” she fiddled with her swooping bangs, “what do you want to talk about?”_ _

__Rusk honestly seemed surprised by that and floundered for a conversation topic, which she found a more than a little endearing. “Um, how about the monsters on your farm?”_ _

__Micah’s sky blue eyes lit up, “The monsters seemed to have really taken to the place. I was surprised by how much room just one barn allows for. I let them wander around freely most times. Well of course never in the town!”_ _

__“I can tell how much you care for them. It makes sense that they would take to you. You’re very friendly, and it’s easy for someone to feel like they’ve known you all their life.” Micah sighed, he didn’t know the half of it._ _

__The smell of chocolate filled the room and the two blonds went to pull out their creation together, and it actually looked pretty decent. Micah had originally been worried about the short cook time, but it seems that everything just might work out. Without further ado Rusk cut into the first cake._ _

__“No lava,” Micah moaned. She should’ve known better to get her hopes up when they had clearly put something not fit for human or monster consumption into the oven._ _

__Rusk’s face scrunched in discomfort, “It’s soft in the middle. Not like brownie soft or chocolatey soft, but kind of like wet cake soft. I don’t even think it’s undercooked in fact some of them are a little burnt on the bottom.”_ _

__“Obviously, it’s keeping its insides moist for homeostasis,” she looked down at the failed cakes seriously, “We’ve created a living being.”_ _

__Rusk punched her in the arm, “Don’t joke like that!” He honestly looked shaken, and she might’ve apologized if she hadn’t been so surprised._ _

__Micah cleared her throat, “Do you think we should share are baking spoils with the town?”_ _

__Rusk recovered easily and smiled, “I am a pastry chef, and I do pride myself on making good sweets, but I know a few people who have yet to settle their tab and might need a reminder to move with more urgency.”_ _

__“I love how you said that with a smile still on your face,” she laughed nervously. Maybe it wouldn’t be such a good idea to corrupt Rusk, but Marian had chased Micah with her huge syringe the other and revenge is best served with chocolate._ _

__The next day Rusk and Micah hid out at Daria’s while the town went wild over their disgusting lava cakes. Daria was kind enough to take them in as her assistants as she had immediately had set to mashing up the cake they gave her into brown paint. However, the two conniving blonds did manage to hear word that Sofia **hated** it because it was **useful** as food and should be considered a **five-star dish**. They honestly didn’t know how to make heads or tails of that statement, but it was okay because the other strongly worded letters they received were very straightforward. It all trickled down to more laugh-crying in the end._ _

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on an actual cooking experience with my sister. Never make lava cake unprepared.


End file.
